The Center to Protect Workers'Rights is applying for all four programs under RFA-ES-04-005, Hazardous Materials Worker Health and Safety Training: HWWT - $2,817,061;MWT - $1,218,627;BMWT - $1,275,448 and HDPT-$804,363 for a combined total of $6,115,500. Our objective is to ensure construction workers called upon to work in EPA Superfund environments and also in disaster response, have the training they need to protect their health and safety, and that of their coworkers families, their communities, and the environment. Our target population, who are represented by the 11 international/national construction unions we have assembled for this proposed consortium, perform a vast array of remediation and construction tasks at hazardoudes waste sites. They also provide essential skills in support of first responders in their role as skilled support personnel. CPWR is a (c)(3) organization created by the Building and and Construction Trades Department, AFLCIO. As such, we are uniquely positioned to carry-out the training programs proposed in this application. We have significant support from our affiliated construction unions and employers, as evidenced by our past performance as an NIEHS grantee. To meet the training needs of our target population engaged in hazardous waste activities, CPWR and its training consortium propose to train 5,080 trainers and workers in Year 1 under HWWT, and 1,000 trainers and workers in Year 1 under HDPT. With our strong connections in industry as an organization created by Construction Unions, in this application we also propose to continue our MWT program, which also has had tremendous success over the years. We would like to continue programs in Baltimore, New Orleans and Oakland, and start an additional one in Denver, training a total of 95 students in Year 1. Under BMWT we propose to continue our current programs in Boston, East Palo Alto, Los Angeles, and St. Paul. Our programs have been very successful in placing program participants in meaningful jobs in environmental remediation.